Self Confidence
by smiles555fofo
Summary: Hinata was acknowledged as a disgrace. Weak, pathetic, and timid, those were the words that described her. But when her father had decided to send her to a boarding school, she was determined to find herself a new change. But when her roommates are guys?
1. Chapter 1

Perhaps life had made mistakes as well. Yeah, like how life had made a mistake in giving Hinata the life she already has. Or it could be her own fault that she was the way she is now. That could be it. No one could have a life that could be just as miserable as hers. It was plain obvious.

Her mother who had died when she was five-years-old. Her father who is just expecting too much from her. Her cousin who called her a disgrace. Her younger sister who had surpassed her own abilities. And everybody in school who had mocked her existence, and turned their backs at her. It was as clear as day that Hinata was suffering from being pathetic. But it didn't exactly help when she was weak, timid, soft-spoken, and had this unbearable stuttering problem.

"Hinata, I am sending you to boarding school," her father said.

Hinata's wide eyes looked upwards to her father, who was sternly looking at her. Not as his daughter, but as a student who needed some disciplining. "W-what Father?" she stammered, unsure if she had heard what he had said.

"You are going to attend at Konoha Academy, a boarding school which I am sending you so that you may be able to catch up to your sister's skills. As the next heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, you must work exceedingly hard. Do you understand?"

Blinking confusingly, Hinata hesitantly nodded. "O-o-of course, F-Father," she said, bowing her head in respect. Her father nodded, and then ordered to leave to pack her things. She would be leaving within a week.

Being sent to a boarding school was, well, something that she had not expected her father to do. She thought that Hanabi would have taken the place as the heiress instead of her, but now hearing that her father wanted her to work hard for her original spot as the future leader of the Hyuuga clan, it brought her…shock. Could it be that her father still held hope for such a weak and pathetic girl as herself?

And to send her to a boarding school that she had not heard before? What was it again? Konoha Academy, was it? It must have a good reputation and have highly intelligent students if her father had even considered of sending her there. Now, this got Hinata worried.

A prestigious school with students—likely to be snobby—who are talented and shrewd unlike herself? How will she ever cope to be surrounded by such—such—such geniuses? Surely she will break down on her first day.

"I had heard from your father that you will be attending at Konoha Academy," Neji had said when he walked into her room while she was busy packing her belongings.

Hinata chewed her lower lip before talking. "Y-yes," she mumbled.

"And you realize that he is doing this on your behalf," he continued.

She merely nodded.

Neji sighed. "Don't screw this up."

"I-I won't."

'Don't screw this up' was probably the nicest thing Neji had ever said to her. In fact, it was probably the most encouraging advice he could have given her. Hinata was touched, considering that Neji is a cold and heartless bastard.

Unlike the stoic Neji, Hanabi came out with sorrowful cries and begs. Hanabi was perhaps the only person who actually adored her, but it was so since Hinata was the only motherly figure Hanabi could look up to after their biological mother had passed away. It was quite saddening to know that Hanabi had never gotten to know her mother, but what can be done when your mother is now a corpse?

"Don't w-worry, Hanabi," Hinata said with a smile. "I'll be sure to c-come and v-visit."

"You better," Hanabi sniffed childishly.

Hanabi was always such a cry baby, but she is only eleven-years-old, after all. That was reasonable, unlike the Hinata who has been whimpering like the runt of a litter of puppies until she was fourteen. It took up all her wit and courage to prevent her cries, and finally mature. But one thing she will never be able to break was her stutters.

"Don't forget about me!" Hanabi wailed.

"I-I won't," Hinata chuckled, finding Hanabi's childishness amusing. She patted her head and told her run along so that she would be able to finish her packing.

It wouldn't be until a week for her departing. And only a week to make it up to Hanabi that she wouldn't be able to go with her to the movies next weekend. But that was it. Neji and her father, of course, had nothing else to do with her. They just simply went on with their lives as if Hinata wasn't going to leave home after the week.

Hinata also had the remaining of the week to give her thanks to her servants and maids, who had been appreciatively kind to her ever since she was young. They had feared her father and cousin, but never hesitated to radiate friendliness to the lonely girl and her motherless sister. They were her friends and family, but her closest friends had to be Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame.

Kiba originally came from a family of vets, and ran a popular clinic. Unfortunately, an accident happened and the family was killed by that night. Kiba, being the last Inuzuka, was very young during the occurrence. One of Hinata's maids had taken pity for the poor boy and adopted him. Kiba is seventeen-years-old, only a couple months older than Hinata. Brash, strong, and brave, Kiba played a role as Hinata's protective brother.

Shino, on the other hand, was Hinata's clever yet quiet brother. Like Kiba, he is seventeen-years-old. Shino came from a wealthy clan, like Hinata, but his clan was wiped clean after a bloody murderous crime. Shino was also adopted, but by a servant. He joined the Hyuuga clan when he was about eight. At first, Kiba and Shino started rocky since Kiba was the small loud and bad-tempered kid while Shino was the silent and sharp-spoken one. Later, their relationship had grown stronger, and the two became the best of friends.

"Hinata!" A tall boy ran towards the small girl. His skin was tanned to a light bronze, which went perfectly well with his bedraggled brown hair. He had two red triangular marks on his cheeks, which happened to be a family trait birth mark. His narrowed eyes scanned the area, looking for the one person who he cared deeply for. "Hinata! I just heard what the geezers were talking about! Is it true? Are you really leaving?"

"K-Kiba," Hinata said, sadly smiling. "Y-yes, I am l-leaving within a week."

Kiba's sharp canine tooth appeared as he frowned. "I can't believe this!" he growled. "I bet that this was all Neji's fault! That cunning diabolical ass!"

"I highly doubt that this conspirancy was planned out by him, Kiba," said a deep voice.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, which came out to be a young man. He was pale, even paler than Hinata. His dark hair was hidden by the hood of his coat while his eyes were behind his black spectacles. A calm atmosphere surrounded the boy, unlike Kiba who was upbeat and ready to fight.

"Shino, how can you say that? And besides, what are you doing with Akamaru?" Kiba demanded.

Shino had a large white puppy, which was held by the fur of his neck. Akamaru was given to Kiba by his mother just before she had been killed. He was adorably cute, as well as precious since he was the last Inuzuka dog. But by all means, Akamaru was not spoiled. In fact, he was just as feisty as Kiba.

"The mutt was digging a hole in the flowerbeds, which is your responsibility to tend to, gardener," Shino monotonously remarked. Kiba sheepishly grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, really? My bad."

Kiba worked as the gardener of the Hyuuga manor. He wasn't quite skilled at handling with the flowers, bushes, trees, or any other plant that couldn't withstand a monster truck. But Kiba was a gardener for one reason, and that's digging. He loved to dig, along side with Akamaru. They were able to make great soil that won't be too dense for the plants to grow in.

"But I still think that it was Neji's fault," Kiba said, frowning again. "He's the one who's constantly bringing Hinata down. That's low."

"As much as I would like to agree with you, you are wrong. It was her father who brought it up," Shino said.

"I-it's t-true, Kiba," Hinata mumbled, looking down as if she feared to look at her friend in the eye. "M-my father wanted to s-send me to a boarding school s-s-so that I will be able to become stronger."

"And that you can prove to him that you can be the rightful heiress, right?" Shino said.

Hinata nodded. "Y-you're correct, Shino."

"Well that's a load of bull crap," Kiba snorted. "Hinata, you're perfect the way you are, and we love you for being the sweet and caring person that you are. Don't ever change that."

Hinata felt like crying. Kiba was always making her feel better of herself, to stop her from looking down at herself. But one thing that he couldn't change was how weak and pathetic she was. That was why Neji told her that she was a disgrace to the Hyuuga name, because all Hyuuga's were talented and intelligent. But Hinata Hyuuga was nothing like that. She was unbearably nothing compared to them, compared to most people at her school.

Hinata shook her head. "N-no, I have to do this. I-I have to become stronger, o-otherwise I will always r-remain weak." Hinata looked up at Kiba, smiling gently. "I want to be as strong you, Shino, Neji, Hanabi, and Father. I-I w-want to be b-braver a-and more sure of myself. That is why I w-want to go."

Kiba's face softened. "Hinata…"

Shino placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "I believe in you," he said.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Sh-Shino."

"Ah, screw this." Kiba closed his eyes shut, then opened them, gazing down at the small girl. "Are you sure?" Hinata looked back at him, courage now flaring in her pale eyes. "Y-yes."

Kiba wrapped his long arms around her frail shoulders, bringing her close. "I'll miss you. We'll all miss you, and you know that. So please, don't forget about us, okay?"

"I-I p-promise," Hinata sniffled. She didn't want to break down and cry in front of her friends, her brothers, but she couldn't help it. She would be leaving everything behind: her family, friends, but also the burden that she had carried throughout her life. This is the chance for her to change, to become a better and stronger person. No longer will she have to cope with the criticism or the acknowledgement of an accident, but the acknowledgement of the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga.

As large tears rolled down her pale cheeks, Shino stroke away the tears and patted her head gently. "We will always be with you."

"Yeah, Hinata," Kiba said. He gave her a grin that was as bright as the sun. "We'll be with you no matter how far you are."

Hinata smiled back. "T-thank you."

As the days went by, the week was over. It seemed to pass by extremely quick, much to Hinata's sorrow, but no matter. She had promised herself and to her friends that she would improve the next time they would see her. She was sure to make them proud.

But at the last day, now the day of her departure, no one had come to say good bye. It was four o'clock in the morning, too early for any of the workers to be awake by now. Her father had instructed her to wake up early so that she would not be late for her plane flight. This was fine with Hinata. She didn't think she would be able to bear sad good byes.

The limo was waiting for her. Hinata, carrying her backpack and small bag, stopped to turn around. She looked at the manor, the one where she had dubbed as "home". But was it really her home? Her father never truly had showed any sign of love towards his daughter while her cousin rejected her countless of times, even when she did her best to show him how much she had truly cared for him. The workers there had shown her compassion, but was it actually enough?

She was constantly being targeted by bullies at her school. She was picked on and pushed around. People would make fun of her for her stuttering and turned their backs on her.

Hanabi excelled in everything that Hinata couldn't do. She was obviously the better heiress than Hinata could ever possibly turn out to be.

So why?

Why did her father even bother sending her to a boarding school when she wasn't even worth the trouble?

So that she would strengthen herself. As the first born, she would have to regain the expectations of the members of the Hyuuga clan and show them what she can really do. She must give it her all.

Hinata faintly smiled and turned back to the limo. She would have to give it her all. She must. And find what it means to have some self-confidence.

**/00/**

Kiba panted heavily as he rushed outside.

No! He was too late! Hinata was gone!

She left him without a goodbye. But why? Why did she do such a thing? She couldn't have possibly forgotten about him. Of course she wouldn't. But why did she leave without a goodbye? How could she?

Kiba stared blankly at the empty space that was before him. He stifled a frustrated growl, and then buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that Hinata was gone now. His friend, his sister, his childhood beloved. She was gone now.

And he never got the chance to tell her how he felt about her.

**/00/**

Shino apathetically stared out at the garden while he swept the floors without much conscious of where is he sweeping or what is he sweeping. He just continued to gaze at the garden.

He knew that Hinata was gone. She had left without a goodbye. How unlike her. But it was obvious that her father had ordered her to leave for her plane early, before anyone would wake up. Probably so that she wouldn't be late for her ride, or that she wouldn't make a fool of herself when she starts crying again like she did a week ago.

Shino sighed, then finding himself sweeping away an ant trail.

Oh no.

**/00/**

It was yet going to be another dull year for Sasuke Uchiha. Now a junior in high school, he will have much more responsibilities placed upon his shoulders. Oh how he loved knowing that he was finally a man.

Sasuke sighed.

"Aren't you going to get ready, little brother?" Itachi came up behind him with his bag slung over his shoulder. Sasuke, as cool and cynical as always, did not jump in surprise by his elder brother's sudden appearance, but glared at him. "Don't you know how to knock?" he grumbled.

Itachi smiled amusingly back at his younger brother. "Your door was already open."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't knock."

Itachi rolled his eyes. If anybody knew Sasuke's sharp-spoken and cold ways, it was Itachi. But Sasuke hadn't always been like this. Why, when he was a little boy, he was always kind and loving. Itachi would have sighed from the happy memories. Oh, what happened to that little boy Sasuke used to be?

"What do you want?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just checking if my little brother was done packing," Itachi coolly replied.

"Well, perfect timing, I can't find my iPod anywhere so I'm going to need to borrow yours."

"I can see why you can't find it." Itachi's eyes wandered to Sasuke's desk, which was a pigsty. Sasuke was rather a decently clean person, but is extremely careless when it came to his desk. Papers scattered everywhere, pens and pencils here and there, forks and spoons, apple cores and wrappers…was that his driver's license on his desk?

"Sasuke, what is my license doing on your desk?" Itachi asked, narrowing his eyes at the younger Uchiha.

"Why is my desk under your license?" Sasuke snapped.

Itachi was beginning to wonder if Naruto has been an influence on his brother or not.

**/00/**

"Shit, un!"

"Deidara, I would appreciate it if you would shut up," Sasori said, shooting the blonde an irritated scowl.

"Since when did you appreciate anything, Sasori?" Deidara snorted back to the redhead. "Shit!"

"Until you stop shouting outbursts. It's annoying."

"It's not like I can help it after that damn hedgehog flicked its damn needles at me, un. Shit!"

"Deidara, that was a porcupine."

"Same difference, un. Shit, un! That hurts like hell!"

Sasori sighed and turned his gaze back to the window. They were already in their sophomore year of college, yet why did it felt as if they were still in their sophomore year of _high school_?

"Shit, un!"

Someone must've put a spell on him.

**/00/**

Kakashi have given an exaggerated groan as someone plucked the orange book that was resting on his face away. Damn it. That was his sleeping mask! Who would do such a thing?

"Iruka," Kakashi sleepily grumbled, "what do you want?"

"We're already in our junior year of college. Come on! Shouldn't you at least be excited?" Iruka said, plopping his hands on his hips.

Kakashi sat up straight and simply stared directly at his friend. "Only if you say so," he nonchalantly said, and then lied back down.

Iruka rolled his eyes. He will never understand what goes on in that man's mind. Honestly. It's as if he's only prone to sleeping and being incredibly late and reading that orange novel…whatever that novel is about anyway. He didn't really want to know what it was about…

"How's Asuma and Kurenai doing?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

Iruka jumped a bit from the sudden question. "O-oh, those two? Still crazy about each other like two teenagers having their seventh date of the month," Iruka said, making a face.

Kakashi chuckled. "Weren't you like that with Anko?"

Iruka blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Iruka looked away from the lying man and towards what was ahead of him, which happened to be the ongoing red sky. "Besides," he sighed, "we broke up long ago."

"I know," Kakashi mumbled. It was truly a sad thing for Iruka. If only he could find himself a girl who could distract him from remembering Anko. He really is a great guy for any lucky girl out there, too bad he's still stumped on _that _girl. Anko.

Maybe he needs a boost. Maybe Kakashi could help him find a girl that would be perfect for him, unlike Anko. And while at it, he might as well find himself a girlfriend to settle in, just to pass the time. "You know what?" Kakashi said, getting up.

"What?" Iruka curiously looked at him.

"I think this year will be the best year we will ever have," he declared.

Iruka stared at him for a while, and then broke into a grin. "Yeah."

**/00/**

Neji found himself sighing his eighth sigh. And he knew why he was sighing so much.

He knew that he always had been making Hinata's life harder, more miserable for her. But he merely did it to toughen her up. She is fragile, like china, and can be broken easily. There is no way that she would be able to survive with the world made out of rocks and bricks. No way.

He did it because he cared. He loved her because she was like the younger sister he never had, although they were cousins. He was her protective older brother, and he placed her safety above all else. Too bad she didn't know that.

But now that she is attending to a boarding school, he wouldn't be able to watch out for her, to protect her. Who knows what perilous outcomes she would have to face?

But on the bright side, at least he toughened her up…a bit.

What was he thinking allowing Hinata go alone into the world unknown! What overcame him! Hinata was not toughened! She was weakened! And it was all his fault!

"ACK!" Neji groaned. He leaned against the wall, a position where it would seem that he would bash his head against the wall brutally.

Servants and maids quickly ran away from Neji's frightening and dark atmosphere.

**/00/**

Konoha Academy was a boarding school made for the most brilliant—not to mention wealthy—students all over Japan. Its founder, Hashirama Senju, was known to be the most fortunate man ever. Blessed with such intelligence, he was able to overcome any problem. And with his kind personality, everyone instantly loved the man.

Yes, Tsunade especially knew this for she was the granddaughter of the famous man. Oh, was she proud to be blood related by him! And his granddaughter as for that!

But there was one thing she will never be proud of.

"Jiraiya! You lazy bum!"

And that's to have a perverted old man as her counselor. How revolting.

"What now, Tsunade? Sheesh, you need to lighten up," the old man said, yawning.

"I'll kick ya all the way to Hong Kong if you don't get up! We're expecting a new student soon and all you're doing is slacking off! You call yourself a man?" Tsunade sneered.

"Last time I check…unless you want to, you know," Jiraiya suggestively said, wearing a perverted grin and wagging his eyebrows.

"I _will_ hurl you to the deepest depths of hell, and then bring you back just so I could cut that manhood of yours into the tiniest pieces, small enough for beetles to devour! So gods everywhere help me so that I may pull this through and kick this _abomination _in the ass!"

Jiraiya looked smaller than before. "U-um…the new student's name is Hinata Hyuuga?"

"That's better." Tsunade sat on her chair and looked at the man with expecting eyes. "What's her status?"

"Well, she, like any other student here, is from a wealthy family," Jiraiya said, scanning through the papers. "Apparently, her father is depending on us to improve her grades, which is the reason why he sent her to us."

"Are you sure that she didn't beg her father to go here so that she might be able to get closer to the Akatsuki or that Uchiha boy?"

"Doesn't look like she could be that type," Jiraiya retorted amusingly, eyeing the photo. He handed the paper to her. "Take a look yourself."

Tsunade frowned as she took the paper from him. The girl was definitely a Hyuuga. Her eyes had that paleness that all Hyuuga's had. But not only her eyes were pale, but so was her skin. Her hair, on the other hand, was dark and long, while shorter strands framed her round and blushing cheeks. The girl looked innocent, probably too innocent. She looked timid in the photo, vulnerable and weak. But one thing is for sure, she wasn't like most girls who attended at Tsunade's school. The Hyuuga did not wear any make up, jewelry, or whatever. She was plain.

"A natural beauty, I'd say," Jiraiya said, grinning.

"She might not appear it, but looks can be deceiving," Tsunade said, giving back the paper.

"Probably." Jiraiya looked at the photo again. If she wasn't deceiving in the picture, she surely would have been the shy type, and Jiraiya knew that God knew that he loved the shy types! But his heart belonged to the hard-to-get types.

"By the way, it's up to you which dorm she will have," Tsunade said.

"What!" Jiraiya cried, getting up from his seat. "You know that I know that would take _foreve_r!"

"Well then, I bid you good luck," Tsunade snickered, then left.

Jiraiya was appalled. How could she have done this to him? Well, probably as revenge for peeking her while she was showering, but she had it coming! Anyway, how was he supposed to find a dorm for this girl? Practically all the girl dorms are full, so he might have the trouble of finding her one.

If only there weren't so many girls. Jiraiya would have loved the harem, but unfortunately they were mainly focused on the certain males attending here. Ah…if only he was back to his younger days.

Jiraiya scratched his head. This is going to be one tricky puzzle to solve. School was about to begin soon and there was one girl who wasn't going to have a dorm to sleep in. He couldn't possibly allow such a lady sleep outdoors! But what could he do when there are no more beds to spare?

Well, the male dorms certainly do have enough, but it's not like he could make the girl share a dorm with a guy.

…

Could he?

"Hmm." Jiraiya stroked his chin, and then a perverted sneaky grin sprouted upon the geezer's face.

Konoha Academy was a boarding school mainly for high school students with one strict policy: girls and boys were to not to cross the line for either gender, meaning there would be no sexual affairs going on since that would distract them from focusing on their academic learning. But who said that the rules couldn't bend a bit?

"A little change there! Oh! This fella could be in use of some company too! Woohoo! I have just inspired myself in the next coming edition for my novel!"

Jiraiya was stupid enough to do it.

**/00/**

Hinata was nervous.

Of course she would be nervous! She was now in front of the boarding school where she would have to live in until she would graduate!

She bit her lower lip and clenched her fists. This was it. There is no turning back now.

She picked up her bags and went to the office, following the directions the guide had given her. Honestly, she didn't think that Konoha Academy was going to be easy on her, seeing how _enormous _the institute was. It was obvious that the Hyuuga girl would get herself lost, even if she had stayed her for about a week!

Hinata shook her head. Not only is she prone to accidents, but also to being lost. Once determined to take a step towards a new and better change, now slowly slinking back to fear. Oh, why did Konoha Academy have to be so big?

"Oh! Oh!"

A young man vigorously was pointing at her, jumping up and down like an excited child. "Tobi found her!" The man had a cherubic face, despite how old he was, and was as pale as she was. His wide black eyes were gleaming as his smile seems to sparkle. Hinata was taken back by this. She had never thought she would see someone so…pumped.

"Obito! Come quick! Tobi found her!" the man exclaimed.

Then another man jogged towards the two. He looked like the jumping man, except his face looks more mature and he wasn't an orange mask that was pulled to the side of his head. Hinata found it odd that the man who had been pointing at her was wearing a mask. Was there an occasion for wearing such?

"Good job, Tobi," the older male said, grinning. Hinata then noticed that the older man had orange goggles on his forehead. Was it some sort of fashion statement that they must wear orange accessories? How odd…

"Um…" Hinata wasn't exactly sure what to say, but she had to say something. "Y-you needed to fine me?"

"Yup!" the two simultaneously said, both wearing happy smiles.

"We're student-teachers, but currently our main job is to help out students who are new to the school, such as freshmen. But since you're not a freshman, you're a different case," the older man said.

Hinata nodded, understanding.

"So we'll be your guides until you are fully comfortable around here," he continued. "Oh, by the way, I'm Obito, and this is my younger brother, Tobi."

The younger male grinned. "Hello!"

Hinata shyly smiled. "H-hello. I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

Obito nodded. "All right then, we should get going to the headmaster's office so that you can get your schedule. You may leave your stuff here."

Hinata nodded, lowering her bags, and then hurried behind the two brothers.

It seemed to be a long way, considering that they weren't even there _yet. _They must've walked for at least seven minutes! How is it possible that they aren't there yet? How big is this school anyway?

Obito frowned, uncomfortable with the silence, and then turned to the small girl. "Not much of a talker?"

Hinata's eyes widened and a small blush became visible upon her cheeks. "I-I'm s-s-sorry," she said, looking down as if she was not worthy.

"No, it's all right," he laughed, finding her reaction amusing. "I guess I'm not used to the silence since the students here are always so chatty."

Hinata fidgeted. "I'm not really…used to making conversations," she admitted in a mumble.

"Ah, you're so much like my cousins!" Obito laughed, only even more boisterous. "They hardly ever talk, but not that they can't, they just don't want to. The only responses you'll be able to get from them are grunts, and that's hardly understandable."

Neji's face popped up into her mind. "T-that's like my cousin too!"

"Really? That's funny! Cousins these days," Obito said, shaking his head.

Hinata smiled. She felt happy that she managed to make small talk with her guide, but what about his brother? The jumpy one? He seems to be rather quiet.

Hinata turned her head where Tobi was, only to find him enthusiastically texting on his phone.

"Oh, Tobi's probably texting the other student-teachers who're coming here," Obito said, running his fingers through his short black hair. "As always, he's excited to see them."

"Why?" Hinata curiously asked.

"Because they're our friends! Don't you ever get excited when you haven't seen your friends in the longest time?" Obito raised an eyebrow.

Hinata looked away. "I...I do have friends…b-but…" Hinata shook her head. How could she have possibly thought of confiding to this man when they have just met? If she told him that she never had friends at her school, but only with her servants and maids, then he will think that she's a weirdo! And she did not want to have the impression of a weirdo on the first day!

Obito studied the younger girl next to him. She was blushing and fidgeting. She was getting nervous for just a simple question! Obito furrowed his eyebrows, but then stifled a chuckle afterwards. The girl was strange, but watching her was so amusing! He would have to show Kakashi and Iruka the Hyuuga girl later!

Obito wasn't the only person who had watched Hinata. Tobi was watching as well. As soon as Deidara had ranted on about stop messaging him, he had automatically averted his gaze upon the small girl. She was flustered, and had this thoughtful look as if she was thinking carefully of what she should say. Tobi pursed his lips and tapped on his chin, thinking hard as well. Obito had merely asked her a question something to do with friends. Tobi hadn't been exactly paying attention since he was texting. Suddenly, he realized something. Maybe his big brother asked her if she had friends, but didn't want to admit that she was lonely! That must be it! Ah! Tobi is always so smart!

"Tobi knows!" the orange-mask-wearing man exclaimed. He crashed his body against Hinata's and brought her into a tight hug. Hinata was so shocked of what was happening, and then she began to blush furiously.

"Uh, Tobi, what are you doing?" Obito asked, a bit surprised at the random reaction his brother had produced.

"Tobi is giving love to new girl because Tobi wants to be her friend," Tobi simply stated.

Obito rolled his eyes. "Tobi, you want to be everybody's friend."

"Yeah, but except for you and Madara and Itachi and Sasuke."

Before Obito would reply, he noticed a familiar blonde walking towards their way. "Hey, Naruto!" he called, waving at him.

The blue-eyed boy looked up, and then broke into a grin. "Hey Obito! How's it going?"

Obito shrugged. "Nothing new, except, of course, Madara getting his fifth car of the month."

"Man, I'd never get how your older brother gets to have anything he wants. That sucks." Naruto pouted, then dropped the façade when he noticed Tobi hugging a girl—or rather, suffocating her with love.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked Obito, gesturing at the poor girl.

"Oh, Hinata? She's a transfer. Junior. Tobi and I are her guides until she's settled."

Naruto grinned. "Looks like Tobi had taken a liking for the new girl."

Obito grinned back. "Yeah, poor her."

"So you going to be the dorm manager again?"

"I don't know, man. It's up to your godfather, ya know?"

Naruto snorted. "Pervy Sage? Bah, he'll come up with something stupid, like how I shared a dorm with that bastard Sasuke."

"You call him a bastard, yet you two are still friends?"

"One of the best! Believe it!"

"Right. Well, anyway…Hey Tobi! Naruto's here," Obito called towards his younger brother. Tobi whipped his head at Naruto while wearing a grin that looked too big for his face. "Naruto!" he shouted, but didn't drop Hinata. Instead, he dragged her with him!

Obito was worried.

Naruto, on the other hand, was laughing. "Hey, shouldn't you let her go? I think she's turning blue."

"But new girl is Tobi's new friend," Tobi said, frowning childishly. He looked down at Hinata, whose arms were waving frantically for freedom. Tobi sighed and shook his head. Well, if she insists.

"Ack!" gasped Hinata. Never in her life had she been suffocated like that! Her hands grasped on her knees, and she was panting, and was also oblivious to the humored smiles there were on the faces of the three males.

As Hinata calmed her heart rate, she looked up to find a boy around her age to be smiling at her. He had a lovely smile, and the thought of that just made her embarrassed.

"Yo!" he said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! You must be the new girl, huh? We don't get any new students here besides freshmen very often!"

Hinata blinked, and blinked some more. Was he actually talking to _her?_

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga. P-pleased to make your acquaintance," she said as she bowed her head, her cheeks reddening.

Obito was amazed by the manners that the girl had performed. She was very polite, which was a huge difference between her and the boy in front of her. Naruto, as he had known last year, was messy. So messy that Sasuke had even threatened him about throwing away all of his ramen stash. And God knows that Naruto _loves _ramen. But when you were the roommate of Naruto Uzumaki, sometimes you just want to use a flamethrower to burn down the disgusting evidence of filth. It was _that _bad.

Naruto was also surprised. Usually, girls weren't so polite to him. Like Sakura, who had been his childhood crush, had constantly injured him physically and mentally. He did like her spunk and outgoing personality, but by all means, she was _not _a gentle person, just like her friend Ino. But the girl in front of him was so…not like them.

Tobi hadn't realized that he was frowning as he watched the blonde boy interacted sheepishly with _his_ new friend. He didn't like it how she smiled warmly to him but not to him. Why hadn't the girl smiled at him before? Her smile was pretty. It was cute. He had to do something about this.

But before he could, his older brother shot him a warning glance. "Tobi, I know that you want to be the center of attention and all, but you know that Naruto didn't have the best childhood too, you know. So let him at least have _some _attention."

If Tobi was a puppy, his tail would have stopped wagging and his ears would droop. Tobi's pout sadden. "Tobi knows," Tobi said, "but Tobi wants new girl to smile at Tobi too!"

"New girl has a name, you know," Obito said.

Tobi tapped his chin and began thinking thoughtfully, even though it was highly unnecessary. "Oh! Tobi knows!" Tobi said. "Tobi will give a name to new girl!"

Obito blinked. "Uh no, Tobi, she already as a name."

Tobi frowned. "But calling her new girl is not a good name at all," Tobi declared.

During the discussion going on between the two brothers, Naruto had complimented her on being so polite and nice. Hinata shyly smiled. "T-thank you," she said. "You are so k-kind."

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. He was so unused to the compliments the Hyuuga had given to him. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned, though inwardly he was dying from hearing the words of the too-nice-new-girl. He really needs to give her his appreciation later. Probably a welcome gift would do.

Unsure of what to say, Naruto looked at what the two brothers were doing. They were conversing, and it looked like Tobi was winning. "Say, Hinata," Naruto said, "shouldn't you be going to the office to pick up your schedule, or something?"

When Obito had heard this, he dramatically gasped. "Oh _no_! Tsunade's gonna have my _skin _if she realizes how late I am!" Obito cried.

He snatched Hinata's hand and dashed. Tobi jolted from the suddenness, and then chased after them, shouting that he wanted to hold her hand as well. Naruto scratched his cheek, trying to remember what exactly had happened.

As they ran, now Tobi holding her hand as well, Hinata was trying her best to catch up with the two speedy men who were dragging her by her hands.

It was strange. Obito and Tobi, that is. But for some reason, they actually talked to her! And now, here they are, running hand by hand! She even has gotten the chance to talk to Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who had the lovely smile.

Hinata smiled at the one in the life time gift she always wanted to have, but for some reason she had a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

**/00/**

Jiraiya smirked down at his creation.

His _masterpiece._

Which happened to be her schedule.

Yes, he probably was going to cause the poor girl havoc and chaos, but at least she would have herself a harem!

And yes, she was going to be his little guinea pig.

Well, he _did _need an aspiration of what to write for his next book! What other choice did he have?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up.

His alarm clock didn't go off yet.

"What a drag."

/00/

Deidara grounded his teeth as his phone began ringing…again.

What will it take to stop Tobi—that blasted, intolerable fool who has the mind of a toddler—from continuously texting him? Deidara had thrown threats, insults, and even offended his mask, but unfortunately the goof still wanted to have a conversation with him.

Deidara was agitated, probably not so as agitated as Sasori who has to put up with his screams—which were manly—of pain as he pulls quills from his skin. But it wasn't his fault that he had tripped over the animal during his walk on the campus! As he was walking, his phone suddenly buzzed, causing him to jump in surprise and fall upon the porcupine. Deidara placed a mental note to suffocate Tobi later, after checking who had called him at an unforeseen time.

Everybody knew that you weren't supposed to call people at 4:12 AM. But Tobi is an idiot after all, and idiots have a tendency to call others that early.

"Shit, un," Deidara cursed under his breath. "I swear, I am _never _going to take a job at a camping trip ever again."

"Somehow, I can't see you there being surrounded by children," Sasori stated.

"When you are low on budget, there are desperate risks you'll have to make, un," his friend deadpanned.

Sasori smirked as he watched Deidara pried away a needle that seemed to have dug itself deeper into his flesh. "True," Sasori said, "especially when you are making a risk as to take up the job as student-teachers again."

"What fun," Deidara sarcastically said, rolling his blue eyes.

"At least you had your fun tormenting Sasuke. Itachi must been screaming in envy last year."

"Hell yeah, teasing him in front of girls?"Deidara grinned. "The younger Uchiha must love being the center of the attention, un," he chuckled. "Same goes for the other Uchiha."

Sasori plopped his chin on the palm of his hand, staring apathetically through the window. "I actually pity the two of them, but I pity myself more," he sighed.

Deidara rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, those girls just can't seem to control their loving embrace on you, Sasori."

"I wasn't intending on being narcissistic."

"Yeah, well whatever. While you go on having yourself a pity-spree, I'll keep myself busy avoiding that idiot, un."

Sasori didn't reply, but Deidara didn't care. He was used to the silence of his indifferent friend. At first, when the two had first met, Deidara was rather miffed on how dry and laconic Sasori's replies were, unlike the longer and neutral responses he was much more used to. But after finding out that Sasori was a fellow artist, his respect grew for the man, even though their perspectives on art were totally different.

Inwardly, he grinned seeing how stupid the oh-so intelligent Sasori was. It was obvious that art was an explosion of beauty, not everlasting. What was so amazing about keeping things forever when you could start anew? Eventually looking upon the same creation will become without an interest, but with a flash of a more explosive art, that would spark a greater view. That was true art.

Deidara had unconsciously pulled the quill from his arm, which brought much of his attention after the bolting pain that had ran through his nerves. "Shit, un!"

As for Sasori, well…he was staring at the window again, wondering what it would be like this year.

/00/

Kisame drummed his fingers against his muscled biceps. His frown had faded after reading the name of Suigetsu Hozuki among the list of boys who signed up for the swimming team. How odd. Suigetsu was attending at Konoha Academy?

Kisame shook his head. Oh well, at least with a prodigy like him, the team will prevail no matter how the numbers of swimmers have decreased since last year. And besides, it made his job much easier.

He grinned as he tucked the clipboard in his armpit. Perhaps coaching this year won't be so bad after all.

/00/

Hidan was pissed. He was pissed to oblivion.

How _dare _they sign him up for working at some _fucked _up place? This has to be a crime.

The Akatsuki had signed him up to work at a _fucking _café. The café that had supposedly made him into a waiter. This _is _a crime!

And why is Itachi going to work there again as well? He's freaking rich, for hell's sake! He could buy a shitload of shit if he wanted to! And _Pein? _He's going to work as a baker again! What the hell is wrong with those two? Have they had no sense in pride?

Hidan sighed. Well, at least he won't be the only Akatsuki member working alone. And besides, Kakuzu was going to be there too! So it won't be all that bad.

"Hidan, I have been offered to a job that is going to give me more money, so I won't be able to work at the café," said Kakuzu.

Correction, it will be bad. _Fucking _terrible bad.

/00/

The alarm went off.

Shikamaru's hand reached for the button.

He looked at the time.

He sighed.

"How troublesome," he grumbled.

/00/

Jiraiya nearly jumped out of surprise when Obito had slammed the door open.

"Sorry! There was this old lady who kept nagging at me to help her with her groceries! A-and, so, yeah! I'm not late, am I?" Obito rambled. "Oh, hey Jiraiya! W-where's…the headmaster?"

Jiraiya snorted humorously. Obito always drifts off whenever he is doing an errand. Then he finally wakes up and would panic about being late. He's been like that ever since Jiraiya had first met him, which was when he was a freshman attending at Konoha Academy.

It was obvious that Obito was lying. Whenever he lies, he starts rambling. His antics never ceased to amuse the older man. Then Jiraiya noted that his cheeks were flushed, probably due to running all the way up here. Of course.

"Tsunade's not here at the moment. Can I take a message?" he replied with a smile.

"Oh, all righty then. Uh. So, Jiraiya, how about Hinata gets her schedule, eh?" Obito said, pulling out a grin that was definitely too exaggerated. Jiraiya would have laughed at that.

He looked at the girl, who was panting—probably from the dash. She looked exactly what the photo had to offer. She wore no trace of makeup, jewelry, or even a cute little hair clip to add to her dark hair. She was rather plain, yet at the same time she was adorable, even if she was wearing such a thick jacket.

"Ah, yes!" Jiraiya said, smiling brightly. He walked over to Tsunade's desk to retrieve the paper. "Here ya go, Miss Hyuuga. I do hope you would have a wonderful year here at Konoha Academy."

Literally.

Hinata smiled shyly. "Th-thank you, um…"

"Oh! Call me Jiraiya! Jiraiya!" the old man said.

"Thank you, Mr. Jiraiya." Hinata then gave a gracious bow.

Jiraiya chuckled, scratching his cheek. "It's nothing. Now then! You better get ready! You wouldn't want your new roommate stealing the top bunk from you!" And who wouldn't want to sleep at the top bunk?

Literally.

Hinata nodded, thanking him again, and then followed Obito and Tobi out of the room. Once they were out, Jiraiya couldn't help but giggle.

/00/

Shikamaru stretched his limbs, releasing a groan of content. He yawned and lazily rubbed his stomach.

"Shikamaru! Hurry up and get ready!" his mother screeched from the kitchen. "You don't want to be late like your lazy father!"

"Women," he grumbled.

/00/

"Are you sure that you don't want us to show you the way?" Obito asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I-I'm sure. I want t-to find my dorm o-on my own," she said. "You t-two have done enough f-for me. I really a-appreciate your generosity."

"You're welcome, new girl!" Tobi exclaimed, tackling the Hyuuga into yet another suffocating hug. Hinata's eyes bulged with shock, her arms flying out in the air for freedom.

"Come on, Tobi! Don't kill her," Obito laughed, finding Hinata's expression hysterical.

"Tobi would _never _do such a horrible thing! Maybe to Deidara because Tobi loves him so much that Tobi would _kill _him with love, but never to new girl!" Tobi shouted. His arms squeezed Hinata even more tightly.

"All right, all right. I'm sure that you love Hinata very much, but you have to let her go."

Tobi pouted. "Okay." Once he dropped Hinata, she landed on her bottom with an "Oof!" Obito didn't bother hiding a chuckle.

Once Hinata's breathing rate had calmed down, she departed from her ushers. They informed her that whenever she needed assistance, they would be at the headmaster's office. Since they had led her there already, Hinata felt confident that she wouldn't get lost when going there.

She opened the folded schedule and observed what was written. There was a map to direct her where her new dorm would be. It wasn't that far and she could walk all the way to there while carrying her luggage, likely not to get too exhausted.

Hinata had a queasy feeling in her gut. Something wasn't right. Perhaps it was because she wasn't used to having roommates. That might be it. But she also felt worried. She was worrying about how her roommates would think about her.

Hinata was never a social person, unlike the fearless Kiba and Akamaru. It wasn't that she didn't like company, she was just shy. Really shy. Sometimes she would think of what to say, but end up making the other person wait too long and think that she was ignoring him or her on purpose. Hinata didn't want to worry about what to say anymore. She just wanted to say things naturally. And besides, that cold persona would belong to Shino.

This school was probably the only hope for Hinata to achieve her goals. Not only did she want to communicate better, but also prove to her father and cousin. Now, she was going to be unstoppable of reaching out and grabbing the things she had desired for the longest time.

It wasn't greed. Definitely not greed. It was the hope of change. That's what had motivated Hinata.

"Self-confidence," she whispered.

/00/

Shikamaru squinted down at his breakfast.

"Well, aren't you going to eat or not?" his mother huffed.

He picked up the horribly burnt toast and set it back down. He stared at his _very _fried egg—more like frazzled eggs, actually. He poked at the bacon pieces that were drenched in oil, and to make it all up the bacon pieces were topped off with sour-cream. He then scrutinized the normal-looking boiled eggs that had been sitting innocently next to the black toast.

Innocent boiled eggs.

"I hate boiled eggs," he grumbled.

/00/

Hinata gasped.

"Th-this is huge!"

The dorm was large indeed. It was more like a little house than a dorm where she would have to live with other girls. Hinata wondered how many girls would be sharing the dorm.

She looked at her schedule. It specifically told her that she was assigned to the first room. Hinata brightened. She had the first room! Could this indicate luck? If so, then she must be very lucky!

Then she wondered what her roommate would be. Would she be mean? Nice? Peculiar? Or maybe just as shy as herself? Hinata prayed that her roommate and she would become good friends throughout the year, no matter who the roommate would be. Oh how she hoped.

She opened the door and found her room to be smaller than she had expected. Despite the large space of the dorm with the exception of the rooms, the rooms were, well…cramped. The bunk beds were pushed to the side while there was only one desk and chair. Not to mention the door of the closet.

Hinata frowned. How was she able to study when there is only one desk? Did the headmaster think that they were able to take turns using it? Hinata's frown soon evaporated, now turning into a thoughtful expression. Maybe she, her roommate, and the other girls could crowd at the living room and study together. That would be a nice idea!

She smiled and tossed her bag at the lower bunk. She never did like the top bunk anyway.

/00/

"Well son, this is goodbye," Shikamaru's father said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Sure is, Dad," Shikamaru muttered.

"Yes. Leaving your mother and me alone for yet another year," he said with a smile. "How could you do this to me, son?"

"Be sure to write, Shikamaru!" his mother hollered, causing people to stare at her oddly.

"Women," the father and son grumbled simultaneously.

/00/

Kisame grinned.

"I have a feeling that this year is going to be awesome," he declared happily.

The man walked into the weaponry store.

/00/

"There!" Hinata said with cheerfulness. She was finally done! Since she had came early, she decided to set the bed sheets for her and her new roommate, unpack her items and placed them away in the drawers that were inside the closet, made sure that her teddy bear was poised cutely on top of the window sill, and she even fluffed the pillow of her roommate's.

She was surprised to see the new uniforms that were neatly placed in the fourth drawer. They had white button-down shirts, navy ties, and black pants. These looked like male uniforms rather than female ones. She would have expected the girls to wear skirts instead of pants; perhaps they had made a mistake. Hinata should talk to her guides about that.

Looking at her watch, it was about time for lunch. She decided to go to the headmaster's office to ask Obito and Tobi if she could go out to eat and if they would like to join her.

As she ventured outside, something had attacked her. "New girl!"

"Ack!"

Tobi had his arms wounded around Hinata's waist and brought her tightly against his chest. Hinata, once again, couldn't breathe.

Tobi was smiling like a little boy who had received something amazing for Christmas. And to Tobi, it _was _amazing. He could no longer just sit around in the office doing nothing! He _had _to go see his newly made—or forced—friend before Naruto, the sly blonde sleaze who had tried to take away his friend, could snatch her away. Tobi would never allow that to happen!

"T-Tobi! Mr. Tobi! Please stop!" Hinata frantically cried, worried that she would faint from lack of oxygen.

"Oh! Sorry, new girl!" Tobi settled Hinata down and patted her on the head with enthusiasm. "Tobi wanted to see new girl _so _badly! Tobi is happy now!"

Hinata blushed. She was not used to being liked in such a way. She felt…really happy. "I-I wanted t-t see Mr. T-Tobi too," Hinata admitted.

"Yay!" Tobi cheered. "But new girl, don't call Tobi Mr. Tobi. Makes Tobi feel like an old Tobi." Tobi pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

Hinata smiled. "O-okay then. But, um…y-you can call me Hinata."

"Tobi has a better idea!" Tobi suddenly grabbed Hinata by her shoulders and looked at her intently in the eyes. Hinata wasn't sure how to react; she only hoped that she wasn't blushing too much.

"Tobi knows!" Tobi exclaimed. "Tobi will call new girl Bunny because Bunny looks like a bunny!"

"O-oh…k-kay?"

"Only because Bunny is so cute!"

Hinata flustered.

"U-um, thank you, Tobi. And I-I think that you are…really cool."

Tobi's eyes widened. "Does Bunny really think so?"

Hinata nodded. "Y-yes."

"Yay! Tobi is so happy! Bunny is way better than Deidara!"Tobi hugged her again, but this time it was gentle. Hinata thought of Tobi as a very huggy person, but not that she minded. She wasn't often embraced as a young child yet always wanted to know the feeling. She was now glad that she had finally met Tobi.

Tobi was also happy, but probably even happier than Hinata was. Never in his life was he called "cool". The girls usually told him that he was cute and funny, but never "cool". Never like his brothers and cousins. They were always "cool", and Tobi wanted to be "cool" too. He tried doing what they did, but it never worked out. He then tried to act childish and idiotic, just to gain attention. Now here he was, being called cool.

Tobi sniffled and brought his orange mask over his face, hiding away. He wasn't sure why he was sniffling tears. Was he overjoyed? Strange, he never felt that kind of emotion before. But it felt nice.

"Tobi?" Hinata said. "A-ah, c-can you let g-go of me, please?"

As asked, Tobi unwounded his arms around the small girl. Hinata blinked when she saw Tobi wearing his mask and wondered why he had pulled the thing over his face. Not that she minded, in fact, she thought the swirly design was rather adorable.

"Ah! Tobi almost forgot!" Tobi cried. He opened his backpack and shoved several wrapped riceballs into Hinata's arms. Hinata jumped in surprise as a few balls had tumbled out of her hold.

"Tobi wanted to eat with Bunny, but Tobi realized that Tobi couldn't eat with Tobi's mask on," Tobi said.

"Then…c-couldn't you take off y-your mask?" Hinata asked.

"No because Tobi doesn't want to!"

"Oh. T-then you're not hungry?"

"Tobi is very hungry!"

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Did Tobi want to eat or does he not want to eat? Is he saying that he cannot eat with his mask on but doesn't want to take the mask off? But he's hungry, isn't he? So he should take his mask off! But he said that he doesn't want to take it off…

Tobi watched as the young girl expression became more and more addled. It was as if she was thinking about something in a complicated manner. As much as Tobi found her facial expressions to be funny, he didn't like to stand around and do nothing.

"Tobi thinks that Bunny should share Tobi's food with Bunny's roommates," Tobi announced.

"A-are you sure?"

Tobi vigorously nodded.

Hinata looked down at the riceballs, her eyes now widened with bewilderment. They were large, shaped into different geometric shapes, and were many. Hinata wasn't even sure that everyone could finish all of these, or find them to be appetizing at all.

"I don't think we'll be able t-to finish all o-of t-these," Hinata admitted.

"What?" Tobi cried. "But Tobi made them with all Tobi's heart and soul!"

She blinked. "Y-you made these?"

Tobi nodded again.

Curious, Hinata bent down to settle the other riceballs on the ground and unwrapped one, which happened to take the shape of a pentagonal prism. Taking a small bite, Hinata chewed thoughtfully, swallowed, and then looked up at the man. "It tastes yummy," she said.

Behind the mask, Tobi had broken into a large smile."Yay!"

He lowered and swiped a cylinder riceball. He pushed his mask up and unwrapped the food before eagerly taking a bite. Hinata giggled to herself as she watched the man's face had beamed proudly of his deliciously made food.

"Y-you actually ate it, a-after all," Hinata said softly, smiling.

"Tobi is actually _very _hungry," Tobi sheepishly admitted.

"H-how about your b-brother?" she asked curiously.

"Oh! Obito already ate one of Tobi's riceballs in the office. Obito always likes eating Tobi's food!" he exclaimed happily. Tobi then took another enormous bite of his riceball, leaving the morsel to look nothing like a cylinder at all.

"Y-you are a good c-cook," Hinata agreed.

"Thank you, Bunny! Tobi is very happy now!"

Hinata smiled again, feeling happy as well that she is now friendly acquainted with her guide. At first, she was worried that she would have to endure awkward tensions between her guides because she wasn't out-going at all. But she was relieved now that Tobi had came along. In fact, perhaps they were more than acquaintances, but possibly friends. Like Shino and Kiba!

She only hoped that Obito, who was becoming to be less than awkward, and her new roommates would become her friends as well. That way, her stay at Konoha Academy would suffice to be blissful.

Tobi had finished eating his riceball and sighed with satisfaction. With his legs stretched out before him, he gazed up at the clouds that were drifting as fast as a slug. He wondered how Shikamaru would find cloud-watching to be so entertaining. All he could see were white puffs taking up space in the blue sky. They were just as exciting as watching food decay into repulsive rubble. Well, Tobi did like it how the clouds took form of a rabbit, and that instantly recalled him of Hinata.

His eyes fell upon the girl, who was still eating her riceball, but in a way that looked like as if she was savoring each taste. Tobi, unsure if that could be true, scrutinized Hinata. No, she wasn't savoring the taste, but merely absent-mindedly taking bites as her pale eyes observed the clouds as well. Then he took notice of her skin that was also pale—almost the color of a penguin's tummy, her dark hair made her head look like an octopus head, her round cheeks chewing like a chipmunk, her nose as cute as a baby baboon, her eyes widening with shock…

Apparently Hinata had taken notice of Tobi's staring because her shoulders became tensed and her cheeks were slightly red. "I-Is there something o-on my face, T-Tobi?" she asked nervously.

"No," Tobi said. "Tobi was wondering…that if Bunny likes cloud-watching." Which was a lie, of course, but he couldn't tell her his real reasons.

"O-oh." Hinata fidgeted. "Well, I-I suppose…I-It's peaceful a-and it's nice…I l-like it."

Tobi pouted. "But Tobi thinks that it's boring!"

Hinata just smiled in response.

/00/

"_Kankuro, _get out of bed!"

"Dammit, woman! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Well sleep once you get in the car! We can't risk being late!"

The bedraggled boy cursed under his breath, now in a sitting position and staring impatiently at his elder sister. "And _what _are we going to be late for, exactly?" he snorted.

"One, you and Gaara are going to Konoha Academy. Two, my new college is ANBU, which is close to your new school," Temari answered irritably. "Now get up, you pig-butt!"

"Hey! My butt is not a pig!"

"It will be if you keep on sleeping like this! Now hurry up and get dressed, fatty-crabby!"

"Shut up with the jokes, bitch!"

Temari rolled her eyes, but exited out of her younger brother's room, muttering to herself about how idiotic brothers were and so forth.

Gaara, who was in the room next door, awoke with a jolt. He was still not adjusted to his siblings' morning uproars, nor was he amused. He found them to be incredibly loud and annoying, and had the tendencies of giving him a possible case of migraines.

"Muttering, grumbling," Gaara murmured. As he was about to pull the covers over his head, he paused, recalling the words that Temari had screeched at Kankuro earlier.

Konoha Academy? When did _that _happen? What happened to going to Suna Academy?

"Konoha…" Gaara rubbed his chin and had a thoughtful expression. "That's where Naruto is…"

The boy shrugged. He swung his legs over the sheets and blanket, and walked over to the bathroom.

/00/

Shikamaru yawned.

He looked out at the window. Nothing but the sky. And no clouds.

"I'm bored," he grumbled.

/00/

Naruto slung his bag over his shoulder. Now he had his schedule, he can get to his new dorm, claim the top-bunk before anyone else can, and grab some lunch with Obito and Tobi. Or maybe Tobi had made yet another of his peculiar dishes. Like those geometric riceballs he was so keen on making.

Naruto snorted in remembrance of Tobi's last dish, which happened to be ramen, but not quite so. Naruto was always one who would chow on ramen while savoring each bite of the heavenly noodles; however, Tobi's version of ramen was absolutely _disgusting. _Not that he had eaten it, anyway. With one uneasy look of it, and Naruto fled the room.

Naruto blinked out of his thoughts as he saw a familiar black-haired fellow within a couple meters radius. He grinned and ran up to greet his friend, or semi-friend.

"Hey, Sai!" Naruto called. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello Naruto," Sai said, smiling with warmth instead of imposing one. "Good to see you."

Naruto's grin grew. Sai had improved ever since he and Sai were roommates when Naruto was a freshman. It was extremely complicated having a sophomore roommate who was entirely infuriating. Sai was like a robot programmed to be a fake bastard; and boy—_was _he ever one!

But after learning that the older male was an orphan, sent to an institution where he hardly ever made friends, and didn't even know how to make friends or to be true to himself, Naruto felt guilty of ever swishing Sai's toothbrush into toilet water. He felt even worse when he heard Sai gagging while brushing his teeth.

Sai did do better on his personality and opened up to people more, but he was still an irritating imposter. The only person who could abide his mockery was no other than Ino. Of course Ino. After all, when Naruto had introduced Sai to everyone, Naruto had advised Sai not to say anything insulting—which didn't exactly helped him at all, and when Ino attempted to make a friendly chat with him, the words that he said were "Yes, I am in the sophomore year and it is my first year as well. How about you, beautiful?" Naruto also couldn't forget when Sakura fumed in rage at that. Apparently, Sai had called her "Ugly" when they first met. Much to dismay.

"So, dick—_Naruto_, how was your summer?" Sai said, his smile returning back to its usual fallacy.

"Getting better, Sai," Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, my summer was terrible! Granny wouldn't let me sleep a wink with her constant squabbles! And the Pervy Sage forced me to read one of his boring books again!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed. "Well, what about you? Did anything fun unlike mine?"

"Oh yes. An old colleague of mine had given me a book about female behavior and what resorts them into such violence. It proved to be very interesting, and might help me stop Ugly throwing punches at me as well."

"Ya know, Sai, if you just stop calling Sakura that, then she would stop beating the daylights outta ya," Naruto sighed again.

Sai blinked confusingly. "But Ugly punches you too, and you just call her by her other name."

"You mean her _real _name, Sai," Naruto grumbled. "And…she just punches me because…"

"Yes?" encouraged Sai.

"Never mind." Naruto turned his gaze away. Sometimes, it could be so difficult talking to Sai. It could be his naivety that would unease the boy, or that he could be making fun of him all this time. Naruto didn't know, but he didn't want to know either. It was simpler knowing that Sai was not used knowing what angered people or what made people smile. "So what dorm did you get? I got the one that we used to have two years ago."

Sai smiled, but this time it nearly appeared to be genuine. "So have I."

"That's great! Well, I'll feel bad for you if you have to share a room with a wimp," snickered Naruto. "Like what had happened last year!"

"You mean Hiroku? That person accused me of homosexuality."

"Yeah, and it's still funny! Well, to me, that is." Naruto scratched his head, and then asked another question. "So what room you get?"

Sai retrieved his schedule from his pocket and read, "First."

"I got fourth, and I do hope that I don't end up with Sasuke again," Naruto said. "The bastard never stopped his complaining!"

"I don't blame him," Sai happily said.

Naruto disregarded the comment. Everybody has been saying the same thing, practically. "Anyway Sai, you better not screw up this year! People are still kind of suspicious of whether or not you're gay."

"I assure you that I will not disturb my new roommate." Sai smiled.

"Sure," came Naruto's sardonic reply.

The two boys walked to their new—or old—dorm while continuing their conversation.

/00/

Shikamaru's nap was disturbed when the attendant informed him that his flight had landed. When he exited out of his transportation and went out to search for his bags, he noticed a familiar face. Shikamaru smiled and went over to his long-time friend.

"Hey, Chouji," he called.

"Ah! Shikamaru! Haven't seen you since last month. Doing well?" the heavier of the two said.

"I was, until my mom practically poisoned me with her dishes again."

Chouji chuckled in response.

As the two fished out their belongings, they ventured outside to find a bus to ride. Chouji then told Shikamaru about how his vacation went: apparently, he had lost weight due to his food storage being raided by bears while he was camping with his father. After finishing his humorous tale, he questioned the lazier of the two how his vacation went.

"You know the usual: slept, ate, being nagged here and there," Shikamaru idly replied, stifling a yawn. Then he caught Chouji looking rather eager and nervous; a frantic combo which he has not often seen upon the boy. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you jumpy for?"

"Huh? Oh, I was wondering how this year is going to be. What do you think?"

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought, and then let out a sigh. "It'll be a drag, I'm sure."

* * *

Author's RANT: Argh! I'm such a stupid person! ARGH. In this chapter, I intended on making Hinata meet with her new roommates already, but decided to save that for the third chapter. PLEASE forgive me and have patience! THANK YOU!


End file.
